


Chocolate Cake Minutes

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Microfic, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. The corners of Hotaru's mouth almost reached her eyes while she ate the last slice of chocolate cake.





	Chocolate Cake Minutes

I don't own Sailor Moon characters.

 

The corners of Hotaru's mouth almost reached her eyes while she ate the last slice of chocolate cake. Her shoulders slumped after she finished the last piece. A frown formed at a snail's pace. Hotaru's eyes settled on a pan of new brownies. Another smile. She forgot about chocolate cake.

 

THE END


End file.
